


horses

by loserbaby



Series: pj - october [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Peter rambles, Teen Crush, and says weird things, but i managed to scrape something out, this was a hard one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserbaby/pseuds/loserbaby
Summary: day 3: horsesAfter that slight mess of a study session the day before, Peter decided to finally tell Ned about his possibly unhealthy obsession with Michelle, and the way he accidentally told her that her hair fell beautifully over her face like the mane of a majestic horse, before she found them at lunch.





	horses

**Author's Note:**

> this one follows the last one lmao. now that im actually getting up in there and writing these, the ones that take place before they get together will most likely be in order (and probably end with this one) and once they're together itll jump a bit more. enjoy!

After that slight mess of a study session the day before, Peter decided to finally tell Ned about his possibly unhealthy obsession with Michelle, and the way he accidentally told her that her hair fell beautifully over her face like the mane of a majestic horse, before she found them at lunch. 

“Dude, a horse?! We really need to get your blabber mouth under control. You actually said that to her?” Ned exclaimed. 

“Verbatim.” Peter replied. 

“I can’t believe this. What happened after that?”

“May thankfully walked in and asked MJ if she wanted to stay for dinner which she respectfully declined and gave an excuse for. Thank god honestly because I don’t know how much more embarrassment I could have taken.”

“Well at this point you should just ask her out. She probably already guessed you like her, considering how she guessed you were Spiderman literally the day after she became captain. But please don’t leave me behind when you two start going steady.”

“Dude I can’t tell her that! We can’t go steady! MJ probably wants a T’Challa type dude with diplomacy and some melanin. I clearly don’t fit that. And you know how wacky she kinda gets when she gets upset. If I asked her out she’d probably be offended that I thought she wanted intimate relations with white people and then she would never talk to us again. I need her in my life, Ned.”

“‘Sup losers. We talkin’ about how Spidey called me a horse on Sunday?” Michelle said, suddenly appearing in front of them and scaring Peter, making him jump. 

So of course she remembered. It was probably asking too much for Peter to hope that one Michelle Jones, who can remember every question and answer given at every decathlon meet ever, would forget something very important, very mortifying, and very recent. 

“I-to be fair, I didn’t actually call you a horse. Please tell me you haven’t been telling people that.”

“And who exactly would a tell Peter? I have 1.5 friends.”

“Who’s the point five?” Ned interjected.

“Peter obviously, he called me a horse.”

“I did no-listen, I meant that you have majestic horse energy.” Peter said, attempting to fix the mini-mess he had made. 

“That’s a little bit better I guess. So why’d you say it anyways? Got a crush on me or something?” Michelle asked with enough gusto to make it seem like she wasn’t completely nervous about what Peter’s answer would be. 

Of course she figured it out. Peter could never keep a secret, could he?

“Uh no not-not necessarily. I mean yeah um maybe? Only if you want to?” Peter stammered out. 

“Wanna try that again Pete?” MJ said with a raised eyebrow and a stern look.

Inhale.

Exhale.

“Yes MJ I have a crush on you do you maybe wanna hang out sometime?” Peter rushed out, face getting red.

“Sure thing, nerd. What should we do? Wanna go ride horses?”


End file.
